Aria De Kassis
Aria De Kasse They are part of the Overlord Grade system, introduced in the Second Impact patch. Release Order: *1st Wave : Isilien & Darkan Drasis (28/Feb) *2nd Wave : Terenas & Elleria (12/Apr) *3rd Wave : Lee & Ashley (03/May) *4th Wave : Rastaterin & Aisha (24/May) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-6: Passive Skills *7: MAX Passive Skill *8: ULT Passive Skill *9: ULT Passive Skill *10: Normal Attack * indicates recent changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Starlight Archer, Isilien #'Comet's Trajectory' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 2232% to all enemies and increases their damage received by 194% for 20.7 seconds. While Isillian is tranformed, this ability does double damage, 4x against Boss-type monsters, and the damage buff is doubled. 13.8s #'Meteor's Blessing' (Active 2) Increase the damage of all allied units by 286% for 13 seconds, and increases random damage by 177%. While Isillian is transformed, this effect is doubled. 18.4s #'Divine Shine' (Active 3) For 11 seconds, Isillian transforms into the 'Starlight Archer'. Increases damage enemies receive by 302% and increases allied damage by 394%. Also, while transformed, Isillian deals 1840% damage to an enemy with normal attacks, 3x damage to Boss-Type monsters. This effect cannot be removed, even by World Boss Cerberus. 30.2s #'Starlight's Promise' (Passive 1) Each time your normal attack hits an enemy seven times, your Boss damage is increased by 367%. This effect does not expire and can overlay seven times. 3s #'Inward' (Passive 2) Increases allied Boss damage by 277%. #'Resonance of the Nebula' (Passive 3) Increases self by 302% and Ranged damage by 153%. #'Polar Glitter' (Max Passive) Increases self attack power by 262% and by 452%. #'Star of Creation' (Ultimate Passive) 'Divine Shine' duration increases to 16 seconds, doubling the damage enemies receive and the allied damage buff from 'Divine Shine'. #'Starlight Archer' (ARCH Passive) While under the effects of 'Divine Shine', increase allied AoE Attack Power by 234% and boss damage by 302%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damage one enemy and increase self Dark Maestro, Darkan Drasis #'Void' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Summons 5 Dark Matter orbs, each dealing 2147% to a random enemy, removing one beneficial effect from the enemy. The attacked enemies receive a DoT, dealing 430% damage by second for 18 seconds, this effect can overlay up to five times. This skill cannot miss. 6.1s #'Entropy' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Grants Dar Khan a 3425% shield for 7 seconds, absorbing all enemy debuffs. Deals 2272% damage to all enemies at the end of the shield, and returns all debuffs absorbed back to the attacker. 16.4s #'Despair' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Deals 2245% damage to all enemies, dealing an additional 1221% damage per Dark Matter. An additional effect (Bosses aren't affected) will be activated depending on how much Dark Matter, 1: Normal Attack Sealed, 2: Active Skill Cooldown Stopped, 3: Revert Cooldowns, 4: Sealed, 5: Instant Death. 17.5s, Duration 11s #'Power Fluctuation' (Passive 1) When hit, increase self damage by 447% and can't be attacked for 4 seconds. 26s #'Uncertainty Principle' (Passive 2) Reduces enemy cooldown recovery speed by 32%, attack speed by 38%, and magic damage by 104%. #'Proof of Matter Wave' (Passive 3) Increases damage of all allied units by 167%. Also, the chance of a normal attack to decrease the cooldown of the 'Void' skill by 15%. #'Strengthen Entropy' (Max Passive) Increases self by 272%, if you were to receive 12%, or more, of your health from an attack you will only receive 12%. Also, the duration of 'Power Fluctuation' is increased to 9 seconds. #'Parallel World' (Ultimate Passive) Increase the damage enemies receive by 164%. 'Void' now creates 10 Dark Matter orbs and can overlay up to 10 times now. Also, the duration of 'Entropy' is increased to 11 seconds and your damage increases by 477%. #'God's Dice' (ARCH Passive) While under the effects of 'Entropy', increase the damage of allies by 224% and decrease damage received by 64%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to an enemy and reduces the cooldown of one of your active abilities. *Please make special note 'Despair' is a very loaded up ability and will need some careful eyes to see what exactly it does Flower Knight, Terenas #'Stigma of Fascination' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3122% damage to an enemy for 21.7 seconds and grants the enemy a 'Stigma' debuff. Those enchanted with 'Stigma' receive 153% more damage and when attacked by a ability, you receive additional damage equal to 1011% of Terenas' attack power. 19.3s #'Protection of Thorns' (Active 2) Grants all allied units a Thorn Shield equal to 2242% of Terenas' attack power, for 18.9 seconds. Each time a shielded ally gets hit, it returns 30% of the damage taken back to the attacking enemy and deals 442% damage every second for 20.1 seconds. The continuous damage can no be cleansed and can overlap up to 4 times. 17.8s #'Scattered Petals' (Active 3) Deals 2232% damage to all enemies, dealing 554% damage per second for 24.1 seconds. It also restores 1550% of all allied life, based on attack power, and regenerates 414% of damage per second for 17.6 seconds. Effects can overlap up to 2 times, except the regeneration over time. 18.4s #'Fragrant Flower Fragrance' (Passive 1) Increases the Attack Power of all allied units by 155%, and increases by 244%. #'Sword of Dancing Petals' (Passive 2) Whenever the beneficial buffs of Terenas are removed by the enemy abilities, deal 2188% damage to all enemies and increase their damage received by 171% for 17.9 seconds. This effect can overlay twice. 5.7s #'Fascinating Eyes' (Passive 3) Increases damage enemies receive by 134%. #'Red Queen's Oath' (Max Passive) Increase all allies Ranged Attack Power while they are affected by 'Protection of Thorns'. #'WOW' (Ultimate Passive) Stigma of Fascination can now stack twice (?). #'Festival of Blooming Flowers' (ARCH Passive) Increases the Skill Damage of all allied units by 178%. Also, when using "Scattered Petals", the effect of all enemies will be increased by 238%, and the damage all enemies receive is increased by 278%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to one enemy and increases it's damage received Snow Flower, Elleria #'Curse of Frost' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 3012% damage to an enemy and grants a freezing debuff for 17 seconds. Freezing debuffs are reduced by 1, and all of them are removed. Frozen debuffs explode, causing 3124% to nearby enemies and stunning them for 12.9 seconds. This ability cannot miss, except against Boss-type monsters. Also, for Boss-type monsters, you gain a 174% damage buff instead of a freezing debuff. Frozen debuffs instantly explode on enemies. 23.7s #'Winter's Hand' (Active 2) Increases the damage of all allied units by 188% for 14.5 seconds, and adds an additional 1630% damage to attacks. This buff can not be dispelled. 18.4s #'Ice Barrier' (Active 3) Applies an ice shield on all allied units that can not be dispelled for 15.6 seconds. For the next 3 attacks, enemies only do 1 damage. Enemies who attack the shield have their Cooldown recovery and Attack Speed reduced by 7% for 8 seconds, overlaying up to 5 times. 18.4s #'Snow Fairy' (Passive 1) The Snow Fairy recovers all ally health by 1340%. 8.7s #'Blessing of the Frost Queen' (Passive 2) Increase all allied unit damage by 134% and by 302%. #'Snowstorm Festival' (Passive 3) When Aleria dies allies receive an ice shield that can not be dispelled for 14.4 seconds, and removed after being hit 12 times (?). Allies with this shield gain 244% health. #'Cold World' (Max Passive) Increase allied Skill Damage by 177%. Also, when using 'Curse of Frost', the effect of increasing the damage done to Boss-type monsters is doubled. #'Age of Pure White' (Ultimate Passive) Increase allied Ranged Attack Power by 182%. Also, while affected by 'Ice Barrier', allied Attack Power is increased by 262%. #'White, Only White' (ARCH Passive) 'Winter's Hand' increases allied Attack Power by 256% and increase damage by 2x; 4x for Boss-type monsters. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks on enemy, regenerates the health of one friendly unit and increases their defense. Burning Spear, Lee #'Blow' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Eliminates the beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 3233% damage and applies a 554% damage over time effect for 24.1 seconds. Increases critical damage by 3233% and adds 6466% splash damage when using 'Sweeping', while also removing the beneficial effects of all enemies. 12.1s #'Thrust' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Deals 3125% to an enemy and stuns them for 17.1 seconds. Increases damage by 171% to stun targets. Against Boss-type monsters, increases damage by 342% instead of stunning. Increases critical damage by 3125% and deals 6250% splash damage when using 'Sweeping'. 14.4s #'Sweeping' (Active 3) Become enraged, granting all attacks critical hits for 15.6 seconds. In this state you will trigger additional effects on your other active abilities. Also, your health will recover by 30% of your damage. This effect cannot be cancelled. 24.6s #'Piercing' ( /Melee) (Passive 1) If Lee's attack is critically hit, it will cause 1603% damage and apply damage over time of 554% for 14.4 seconds. Your anger is increased by 5 and your health is restored by 394%. #'Rage' (Passive 2) Fixed damage is increased by 10% every time Lee's anger enrages. Anger will stacks to a maximum of 100 and remains in place at death. #'Immortal Willpower' (Passive 3) If you were to die, immediately trigger a 3 second immortal effect that is increased by 0.1 second per 1 rage (max 10 seconds). When immortal duration is over, all rage will be consumed and you will be healed for 80% of Max HP. 55 seconds #'Awe of Energy' (Max Passive) Reduce enemy attack power by 39%, increase friendly Defense by 155%, and increase main attributes by 244%. Those killed by the effects of 'Blow' will not be able to revive. #'Third Sense' (Ultimate Passive) The rate of rage acquisition is doubled, also allied units can detect stealthed enemies. #'Precision' (ARCH Passive) While under the effects of 'Sweep', all attacks are 100% accurate. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deal damage to an an enemy and remove 1 beneficial buff from them. Noble Wind, Ashley #'Strike' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3744% damage to all enemies and increases normal attack damage by 468% for 20.1 seconds. 16.4s #'Swift' (Active 2) Increase Melee Attack Power by 685% for 17.4 seconds and increase Boss additional damage by 925%. Rapidly increases the damage done to the enemy by one more attack and doubles the additional damage of a normal attack. This effect cannot be cancelled. 19.1s #'Thunderstrike' ( /Melee) (Active 3) Summons a cloud for 13 seconds. Summoned Clouds do 3044% damage to each enemy every second and increase physical damage by 255% for 20.1 seconds. 27.4s #'Charge' (Passive 1) Each time you normal attack, you charge 1 static electricity, and your normal attack is increased by 20%. Static can be neither released or consumed. Static caps at 100 stacks. #'Thunder' (Passive 2) Increases boss additional damage by 1245% and normal attack damage by 615%. #'Charged Strike' (Passive 3) When Static is fully charged, the daggers combine into an all-powerful weapon. Charged strike lasts for 17.5 seconds and increases self Normal Attack damage by 250%. Also, when this effect expires, increases fixed damage by 342% and increases the amount of Static Charges by 3 during normal attacks. #'Thundercloud' (Max Passive) Increase Attack Power by 200% and damage by 477%. #'Channel the Storm' (Ultimate Passive) Upon activating Charged Strike, increase your Fixed Damage by 740%, normal attack power by 350%, and additional boss damage by 2240%, while also increases the charges generated from normal attacks by 4. Charged Strike can overlap up to 7 times now. #'Punishing Storm' (ARCH Passive) Increases additional Boss damage by 2640%, damage by 2020%, and attack speed by 150%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Normal Attacks do 4x damage to an enemy. Battlefield Commander, Rastaterin #'Unit Advance' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 4363% DMG to 1 enemy and 1454% additional fixed damage. Attacked enemies take 3210% damage every second for 26 seconds and receive 47% more damage. If the magic squad is out, Increase received by 10% instead, stacking up to 10 times. If the physical squad is out, increase fixed damage by 610% stacking up to 10 times that cannot be removed. The physical squad deals 300% more Boss damage, and the magic squad deals 100% more boss damage. 10.6s #'Unit Defense' (Active 2) For 5.2s, 60^ of the damage taken by your party will be taken by a "Soldier" instead, which can not be removed, even by Cerberus. Allies that can also "Protect" other units can not be under the effects of this skill. 14.4s #'Flag of the Battleground' (Active 3) For 38s, when a physical unit is called, the Attack Power of all allies is increased by 375% and Normal Attack Power by 250%, while increasing the units damage by 900% and Normal Attack Power by 500%. When a magic unit is called, the Attack Power of allies increases by 200% and Ranged Attack Power by 61%, while increasing the units damage by 400%. The summoned units cannot be dispelled, and can overlay up to 3 times. 22.6s #'Assemble The Troops' ( /Melee) (Passive 1) If there are no troops summoned, Rasta calls one General and one soldier. When there are more Incanters or Mages than Warriors/Rogues/Archers, a strong unit will be summoned instead. Summoned Soldiers are fully immune to all conditions and do not retreat to Cerberus. 30s #'Elite Formation' (Passive 2) Increase allied units' Normal Attack Power by 100% and Melee Damage by 66%. #'Morale Booster' (Passive 3) Increase allied units' by 140%, reduce damage taken by 72%, and increase Attack Power by 77%. #'Reinforcements' (Max Passive) Summons 1 General and 2 Soldiers instead. "Unit Advance" damage is increased to 8726%, fixed damage is increased to 2908%, damage taken per second is increased to 5710% and receives 58% more Damage, both overlapping up to 15 times. Additional Boss DMG will also increase to 500%, overlapping up to 15 times. The magic squad will increase the damage taken by 20% instead of increasing physical damage received by the enemy. #'Goddess of War' (Ultimate Passive) When the "Battlefield Flag" is activated, increases the boss damage by 493% and Normal Attack Power by 300% for all friendly units. When a magic unit is summoned, increase Ranged Attack Power by 92% instead of Normal Attack Power. #'Soul Corps' (ARCH Passive) When "Unit Advance" is activated, the Attack Power of her Units increases by 300%. When "Flag of the Battleground" is activated, her Units receive 3750% additional boss damage and all attacks will be hits. The Magic squad will gain 2750% additional boss damage instead. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to one(1) enemy and reduces their defense. Steel Fortress, Aisha #'Aisha's Strike' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Rule Breaker strikes all enemies, removing all beneficial effects and inflicting 1561% damage. Hit enemies will be Silenced and for 14 seconds, will have 72% reduced Attack Power, 77% reduced attack speed, 40% reduced armor and receive 155% more damage. 12.1s #'Aisha's Protection' (Active 2) Aisa protects one allied unit for 9.5 seconds. Aisa only receives 40% of the damage received while protecting. 'Protection' prioritizes priests first. This effect cannot be removed, not even by Cerverus. 14.4s #'Aisha's Shield' (Active 3) For 8.4 seconds, all allied units are immune to magic attacks and their damage is increased by 160%. This effect cannot be removed. 24.6s #'Guardian's Shield' (Passive 1) Increase allied unit Stamina by 151% and reduce damage received by 88%. #'Crushing Sword Breaker' (Passive 2) Reduces enemy Magic Damage by 184%, Single Target damage by 77%, and attack speed by 23%. #'Rulebreaker' (Passive 3) All damage inflicted to Aisa by an enemy doesn't exceed 12% of her max health and reflects 40% of the magic damage inflicted to her back to her attacker. #'I Am Here' (Max Passive) When an allied unit drops below 40% health, Aisha gives them invulnerability for 7 seconds. 22s #'I Can Do More' (Ultimate Passive) Aisha's Protection increased to 14 seconds and damage received while protecting increased to 10%. #'I Will Not Fall' (ARCH Passive) Aisha takes 70% reduced damage while reflecting 20% of the damage back to enemies, and increase Aisha's health by 450%. While using 'Aisha's Protection', the protected ally's health increases by 420%, attack power increases by 200%, and attack speed is increased by 150%. Also, during Aisha's Protection, Aisha is completely immune to all status conditions. During 'Aisha's Strike', Aisha is Invulnerable for 5.2 seconds. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Damage and stun an enemy.